


The Quiet of the Forest

by RagnarWolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarWolf/pseuds/RagnarWolf
Summary: Just a one-shot drabble that popped into my head.  Just a quiet day in the new enchanted forest.





	The Quiet of the Forest

The Quiet of the Forest.

The Enchanted Forest was quiet, no birds or insects could be heard chirping or buzzing, which was unusual this day. The heat of the day had sent most creatures to cooler parts of the trees or dens to avoid it. Peace and quiet had for once settled among the trees for the moment. Sunlight made its way through the tree tops giving the forest floor plenty of light to see the forest floor and pathways that made their way among the trees even here in the deepest parts of this massive magical forest. Massive trees created huge pockets of shade beneath their large trunks and branches, to give some safety to the heat of the day. The silence seemed to be unatuarlly quiet for once, and then it was shattered. Hurried footsteps could be heard running among the paths of the forest, whoever it was trying to keep pace as they ran full force. There breathing was labored as if they had been running for awhile, as the loud intruder stopped for a moment to catch her breath and look backwards her ear cocked slightly to hear of any pursuit. The blond girl was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath as she sit the small bag she had slung over shoulder down for a moment. With no signs of her pursuer at the moment, Alice took her small waterskin she had from her hip and took a small drink, she knew she did not have much time before she had to continue her pursuer would catch up to her if she lingered too much especially with their tracking abilities. She took another drink and gathered her breath once before a straightened up while she slung her loot over her shoulder. She looked back once more to see if she could spot her pursuer, but could not see or hear anything. Turning to look ahead and catch her bearings that would lead her to the camp her and her papa had made, she heard the faint sounds of pursuit. She had been running now for a good twenty minutes, she knew she should not have taken her prize but it was just too tempting as she secured the bag and took off once more. She was not as skilled at covering tracks, not like her girlfriend Robin was but she had taught her enough to make it a little difficult. She could not say why she did what she did, it was just a quick decision when she came up on her prize and took it without even being noticed. She remembered as she ran off, hearing a yell and then running towards her. Alice really didn't panic but she really did not know what to say either so in a quick decision she ran hoping she would come up with something on the way. She had thought of just ditching the bag and the contents inside, but had quickly decided that was not a good idea either in case her pursuer caught her and had not seen the bag. Luckily for Alice she was use to running a lengths through the realms so she was in good enough shape to hopefully get back her camp and figure something out. She was not a thief usually, and she really did not consider this stealing either since her items where just laying there on the banks of the small waterfall pool she and Robin had found one day while they walked among the trees talking and just being together. She almost paniced when she heard her pursuer getting closer, but she was not without her own skills at moving undetected among the realms and trees. She had been running for another ten minutes when she could see the small smoke from a campfire up ahead and knew she had almost made it to her camp. She could see her papa as he stirred the meal he was preparing for their dinner, just as Alice broke through the trees at a full run.

"Alice, love, what has you running like that," as Killian stood up grabbing his sword in fear that his daughter was in danger.

"I might have done something bad, but no one was hurt," Alice replied to her papa, she couldn't lie to him. "I promise it was not too bad, maybe."

"Alice, what did you do?"

As noises could be heard from the direction that Alice had come, Killian turned to protect his daughter from whatever was coming towards them. He would yell at his daughter later, after he took care of whoever or whatever was coming. He turned once to look at his daughter who was smiling at him like he hung the moon.

"Just say you never saw me", as she ducked behind the largest tree at the edge of their camp leaving the bag of loot at the fire in her haste.

"Love, I would never let anyone or anything harm you no matter what you did. I am sure we can come up with a reasonable solution to this" Killian responded, not knowing what was going on, but if he could avoid bloodshed all the better. Turning as he heard the sounds of running getting closer, and gripping the sword he carried securely just in case.

"Love you papa, and I am sorry," Alice replied from her hiding spot a wide smile on her face.

Both turned as the pursuer came into the camp at full speed, only to stop at the sight of Killian standing their with his hand on his sword.

"Where is the little thief, I am going to kill her" the blond girl yelled at Killian. As she looked around holding the towel that barely covered her naked body and a pair of boots that she wore on her bare feet, her hair wet from sweat or bathing.  
Killian immediately looking anywhere but at the intruder who was clearly not remembering that she only had a towel that she was holding against her body, it barely covered her short body coming to stop at the very top of her thighs and ascending to just below the top of her breast. "Robin, love, good to see you", still trying to avoid looking at his daughter's girlfriend. 

"She took my clothes, I had to run naked through the forest after her. Alice come out so I can kill you and give me back my clothes". Robin looking everywhere around the camp that she knew that Alice had come to. Forgetting that Killian was standing there she continued unthinking, "If you do not come out this instance and give me my clothes, this will be the last time you see me naked."

"No, no, I was just joking around, my love", Alice quickly stepped out from her hiding spot as quickly as she could, rushing towards the bag that she had dropped. "See here are your clothes and everything." Once again forgetting her papa was standing not five feet from them. "You know I love you, I was just having a little fun. And after I took them, I didn't know what then, and just took off. I was going to come back, but then you yelled and I panicked. Please forgive me, my love". Alice quickly pleaded, grabbing her girlfriend in a tight hug, who she could tell was actually mad for once at her. "I am so sorry".

Robin was slowly calming down from being mad, any other time she would have laughed it off, but she felt a little embarrassed at having to run naked through a forest after her clothes. She had decided to go skinny dipping at the small pond with the waterfall that her and Alice had found in the deepest part of the forest on a sudden whim that was quite out of character for her. Alice was the adventurous one between them and she thought she had been alone. And now Alice was rubbing her hands up her spine, knowing it was one of the things that calmed her down and she started to relax a little and before she knew it she hugged her girlfriend back. And of course with nothing holding it against her body her towel dropped completely. Alice continued to whisper soft apologies into her ear while continues to stroke along her spine.

Both turned their heads at the sound of a loud cough, and turning to see that Killian who had completely shut his eyes and continued to have his back to them. "Could you please keep that to yourselves and perhaps put some clothes on, before you mother turns me into a flying monkey."

"Oh my god, don't look", Alice yelled putting her body in front of Robin who had gone completely red with embarrassment. Alice kept trying to bend over to get Robin's clothes out of the bag at her feet, but Robin had latched onto her back keeping her between herself and Killian not letting her bend in fear of being seen. "My love, you have to let me bend over to get you clothes, papa is not looking".

"Don't you dare move or I swear I am going to shoot you in the eye," Robin spoke seriously. Neither Alice or Killian actually knew who she was talking to at the moment, so both decided not to move. Robin who had one arm securely around Alice holding her tightly against her, she used her foot to lift the bag and lifted it high enough that Alice quickly grabbed it and pulled out her girlfriend's clothes holding them out towards her. Robin looked once again over to where the pirate stood with his back towards her and his hand covering his eyes also, and quickly put on her pants and top with one hand never letting her one arm let go of her human shield of Alice.

"Okay I am dressed you can turn around," Robin spoke to her audience. Alice turned to keep her girlfriend in a warm hug and stroked her spine through her now dressed love. Robin avoided looking at Killian, too embarrassed still and Killian decided it was best to avoid looking at Robin for fear of that arrow in the eye. Alice was still softly whispering apologies to Robin and could tell her girlfriend was more embarrassed now than mad.

"I am sorry, My Love, I promise to try and never do that again," a small fake innocent smile on her face. "Now sit and eat dinner with us," she said as she sat on a log pulling her love down to sit next to her and snuggled up close to her.

For the rest of the evening both Killian and Robin avoided looking at each other, one embarrassed beyond belief and the other deciding that it was safer to avoid it for now. Plus the pirate was trying to decide which was better, being shot in the eye or being turned into a flying monkey. After an hour of silence or so, they all were laughing at the events of the day.

"Robin not to make matters worse, but where is your bow?" Killian asked just now noticing that it was not with the young girl, after all trying to keep a towel secure while running through a forest was probably as hard as trying to tie pant strings with one hand.

"Dammit, I left it back at the pond, I have to go get it", Robin replied just now realizing she had run off without it. She had other bows, but still it was one of her favorites. She stood up to go retrieve it before it got too dark and she could not see.  
Alice quickly stood up to go with her girlfriend, she still felt a little bad about being cause of that as well. She grabbed Robin's hand and turned to the pirate, "We will be back before dark, papa."

"Just be careful, and Alice", looking straight at her with a very serious face. "No more pranks on Robin tonight that was mean."

"Yes papa," turning to face Robin "I am sorry, My Love. I love you."

"I love you too, rabbit, lets go before it gets too dark." Robin replied, her voice soft and quiet the way she spoke to Alice and only Alice.  
_______  
An hour or so later, Killian heard the a whistling coming from the direction that his daughter and Robin had gone in earlier. Soon he could see Robin come through the underbrush with something in her arms. Looking behind her for Alice he did not see her immediately and turned to ask Robin where she was he noticed Robin sitting on the log she had been sitting on earlier with the clothes that Alice had being wearing when she left. His eyebrow over his left eye arched up in question.

"I told her I wanted to skinny dipping again and waited until she was in and then took her clothes, she is right behind me so you might want to look away." Robin answered with a wide smile on her face. She watched as Killian quickly turned away, as his daughter came out of the trees with nothing on her, not even a towel.

"Okay I guess I had that coming, My Love," Alice stated as she bent over to give her girlfriend a quick kiss and took her clothes to put on.

Both girls could hear the pirate talk to air, "Where is Zelena to turn me into a flying monkey when I need her." As he moved to the tent that he was sleeping in at the camp, looking back at the two girls who were completely ignoring him as they had started to kiss. Killian had come to be use to the affection both girls had for the other, and firmly believed that each was the others True Love. "Good night girls, and please remember I am in the tent right next to yours." As saw both girls ignoring him, but did notice that Alice just waved her hand towards him letting him know she heard.

"Nite papa," his daughter said a moment later as she turned once again to capture Robin's lips in a kiss that showed all her love and devotion to her. Looking deep into Robin's eyes and with her trademark wide smile that she reserved only for her love, "guess this means you are going to have to be quiet tonight, My Love."

"Me? You are the one that is loud, remember when my mom walked in on us because you were moaning very loud and she thought someone was dying." Robin smirked as she was unlacing Alice's top and pulling her into the only other tent. "oh and look what I still have," she spoke huskly just above a whisper as she held Alice's underwear.

"hey, it doesn't matter because I have this," she retorted as she held out Robin's bra.

As Robin looked down, noticing her shirt was unbuttoned, opened and her bra missing, "how did you do that?" As they both laid on their combined bedroll in their shared tent.

"Maybe I will show you one day, My Love, but not today." Alice answered with a smirk has she surged forward to capture the beautiful lips of her True Love.   
Both girls heard the very loud cough from the neighboring tent and more heard than saw Killian coming out of his tent and moving it as far from theirs as possible on the other side of the camp. Both heard him wishing to be turned into a flying monkey or being deaf. The girls decided to be good and contain themselves for once, although there was a lot of groping and kissing that night.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, it has been awhile since I wrote a fanfiction piece. I may write more depending how this one goes.


End file.
